Bates Motel
| image = | aliases = Seafairer Motel Bates Motel television series continuity only; Episode 1x01, "First You Dream, Then You Die" | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Arizona (Films) Oregon (TV) | county = | city = Phoenix (Films) White Pine Bay (TV) | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Bates Motel; Psycho | poi = | 1st = Psycho (1960) }} The Bates Motel is a fictional business featured in the original Psycho film series, as well as the 1987 NBC television movie Bates Motel, the 1998 Psycho remake film and the 2013 A&E TV series Bates Motel. The motel is always seen as part of the overall family estate, which also includes the Bates residence. Points of Interest ; Room #1: Room #1 was the first room at the motel and was directly adjacent to the main office. This room was distinguished from the others in that it contained a secret peep hole that led into the parlor of the office. In 1960, Norman Bates rented this room out to Marion Crane. He observed disrobing in secrecy as she prepared to take a shower. Norman slipped into the persona of Mrs. Bates, dressed up in a wig and dress and burst into the bathroom of room #1, stabbing Marion Crane multiple times until she was dead. Psycho film series; Psycho (1998) ; Room #9: In the Bates Motel television series, this room was rented by a man under the alias of Jake Abernathy. Prior to the motel coming under the ownership of Norma Bates, Jake had a standing arrangement with the motel's previous owner, Keith Summers (who was also his business partner), allowing him to rent out the same room for an extended period of time every few months. This was one of the rooms that Abernathy and Summers used as part of their illegal sex slave trade operation. When Norma Bates began to get suspicious about Abernathy, she refunded his money and kicked him out. Abernathy repaid Norma's hospitality by disinterring the remains of Deputy Zack Shelby and leaving his rotting corpse in her bedroom. Bates Motel: The Man in Number 9Bates Motel: Underwater Films that feature the * Psycho (1960) * Psycho II (1983) * Psycho III (1986) * Psycho IV: The Beginning (1990) * Bates Motel (1987) TV shows that feature the * Bates Motel (TV Series) Books that feature the * Psycho (novel) Residents of the __NOEDITSECTION__ Staff * Norma Bates - Owner * Norman Bates - Owner; manager * Emma Decody - Attendant Bates Motel (TV Series) * Dylan Massett - Attendant * Duane Duke - Manager Psycho III (1986) * Jake Bates - Builder Bates Motel (1987) * Alex West - Owner * Henry Watson - Handyman * Warren Toomey - Manager Psycho II (1983) * Willie - Manager Guests * Audrey Decody Bates Motel: A Danger to Himself and Others * Marion Crane * Jake Abernathy * Barbara Peters * Maureen Coyle * Tony Scotti * Sally Notes * The Wifi password at the Bates Motel is "mother". Of course it is. Bates Motel: The Deal See also External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Arizona Category:Oregon